At First Glance
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Romeo has the power to make females fall madly in love with him just by looking in their eyes. He's had it for almost a year now and usually just has a few fun nights with some girls. But when his next victim turns out to have a big secret, he opened a door into world he never though possible. Rated M for Lemon, bondage, and harem. My first lemon.


A young man sat on the bench of the park and searched for his next target. About a year ago he found out that he had gained some type of power, a power that most men would kill for. With one look into his eyes, a woman would fall in love with him instantly, and was at her beck and call. He had but to merely glance at his target and activate his power, and the target would be his slave for as long as he wanted.

There didn't seem to be any downside to the power. There were no long lasting effects on the girls, and appeared to be no limit on how many he could control at once. Usually he just used his powers to get a few free meals and cheat his way through most of high school, but when he hit college and had less restrictions, he began using them for a number of one night stands.

He gained quite a reputation as a ladies man throughout the campus, and most girls saw him as an arrogant playboy. Still, all it took was one look in his eyes to quickly change their mind, and his inexplicable streak with the ladies lived on. Having his pick of ladies to hit and quit, as well as work his way through college for him, kept him entertained for quite a while.

Today however, he found himself fairly bored. Usually he would pick the prettiest girl he saw walking by to control, but he'd had his pick of just about every one of his favorites around this section of the campus. It seemed he would have to move on to another section. He didn't feel like walking however. Maybe he would just control the next girl he saw driving by and have her give him a ride.

Just as he rose and prepared to leave, something caught his eye. It was a very attractive blonde with long hair wrapped into a pony tail. He had seen that girl before. She had been absent for quite a while, but he could never have forgotten such a beautiful face. She had ranked number two in his top ten, right behind his current 'girlfriend'.

She usually walked by this section of the campus, which should have given him a number of chances to claim her. But she was always with that troublesome redheaded boyfriend of hers. He wondered where the goofball was, he hadn't seen him in some time either. It didn't matter though, she was alone, which meant she would be his.

He got up and made his way towards her. He knew he had his chance when she stopped at the water fountain. As she bent over to get a drink he took note of her round firm rear. Oh yes, he would have plenty of fun with his knew toy tonight. "Excuse me ma'am."

She looked up at him and then stood. "Oh, can I help you?" She asked.

He stepped forward and smiled before taking her hand. "Yes, I saw you walking by and I just couldn't help noticing how beautiful you are. I'm Romeo, it's very nice to meet you." He said kissing her hand. "I was wondering if you'd allow me to keep you company tonight."

She smirked at him. "So, you're the famous playboy of the campus, Romeo. I really appreciate the gesture, but I.." He grew a devious smirk at he activated his powers. His eyes glowed red for a instant, and hers did as well. "I... I would love for you to keep me company tonight." She said smiling at him.

He lifted her chin. "I thought you might. What do you say you head on back to my place and I'll meet you there after school. Oh, and don't forget to slip on something a little sexy." He said. Artemis nodded and giggled. As she walked off her gave her a slap on the butt. "That a girl."

As she left he heard clapping and looked over to find his friends. "Nice going man. Romeo the playboy strikes again." His friend Aaron complimented.

"What can I say. I just have a way with the ladies."

His friend Justin stepped forward. "It's more than just a way. It's like you got some type of powers over them or something." He said. "I didn't think anyone would be able to bag that girl so soon. I mean I heard her boyfriend just died."

"Well, I didn't know." Romeo said a bit surprised. Well, that just meant he wouldn't have to deal with some angry guy chasing him and whining at him about how he ruined their relationship.

Justin walked over and wrapped his arm around Romeo's shoulder. "Well, that doesn't really matter to you does it you dog?" He said with a smirk.

He smiled and removed is arm from his shoulder. "Well, I feel bad, but it's not like I really knew the guy. Now if you excuse me I have to get to my final class. I have a pretty little lady waiting for me at home after all." He said walking off.

"Show off!" Aaron called.

* * *

Romeo entered his apartment and smiled at the sight of the blonde before him. She was standing in the middle of the living room wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a green tee. "My, my, don't you look beautiful." He said walking towards her.

"Thank you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I have to say, of all the girls I could have picked you're by far the sexist." He said lifting her chin.

"I'm flattered." She said smiling at him. "Would you like me to strip?"

"No, not quite yet. Seeing as I did have you change on the way over here, I'd like to enjoy seeing you in that arousing little outfit for a while longer. I do appreciate the eagerness though. Are you on the pill?"

"Yes."

"Good, so we can get started."

He leaned down and then planted a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. He kept kissing her and she moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips. How that redheaded fool landed a girl of this caliber was beyond him. There was no way he knew what to do with a prize like this.

He finally broke the kiss and then nodded towards his bedroom. "Let's take this to somewhere a little more comfortable." He said heading towards his room. She nodded and followed. He opened the door and held it open for her. "Let's hustle little missy." He said giving her a firm slap on the butt.

She walked in and stood in front of his bed. He closed the door behind him and then quickly walked over and grabbed her by the waist. He tossed her onto the bed and then crawled over top of her. "So, what are you going to do with me?" Artemis asked with a smile.

He leaned down and touched foreheads with her. "The better question is what aren't I going to down with you you sexy little minx." He whispered into her ear. "I'll start by warming you up, and by the end of the night you'll be screaming my name."

He leaned down and planted a few kisses on her lips before moving down to her neck. She moaned and squirmed under him. He reached down and wrapped both his arms around her waist holding her in place. He loved it when his girls squirmed a bit. It awakened the masochist in him. He ran one of his hands down her back and gave her butt a squeeze.

He kissed his way back up to her lips, and then moved over and began nibbling on her ear. He stopped and blew in her ear, and she moaned in pleasure. He smiled. "You know, if you keep on wiggling around like this I'm going to have to tie you down, and I'll just play with your body all night long." He said blowing in her ear once more.

"Please don't, I promise I'll try and stay still."

"You better. Otherwise I'll just keep bringing your to the peak of climax, and then I'll stop. And I'll keep doing it again, and again, until you pass out from pleasure. You understand?" Artemis looked at him with a mixture of arousal and fear.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" She asked worried.

"Oh I would. And believe me, I would enjoy every second of it. Now, are you doing to stay still or do I have to punish you?" He asked. She nodded. "That's a good girl. Now, let's see what you're packing under that shirt."

He reached up and slowly began sliding her tee off. He looked down and saw her green bra holding her rather large breasts. "Let's just slip that off."

As he leaned down and reached back to begin unhooking her bra, he planted another kiss on her lips. They deepened the kiss as he worked furiously to unhook the bra. What was with this thing. After about a minute of embarrassing failure, they broke the kiss. "It's front hooked." Artemis said with a sly smile.

He looked at her confused and then smirked. "Oh, you are so punished." He said as he reached up and unsnapped the front of her bra. It feel and revealed her glorious breasts.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser."

"We'll see how cheeky you are after this." He said as he reached up nd grabbed her right breast. Artemis let out a gasp. He kept fondling her and pushed down on her nipple with his finger. She let out another moan and Romeo smiled. "Well, it seems like I found a week spot."

He pinched her nipple and gave it a light tug. She groaned and struggled to stay still. If she didn't he would keep this up at night, and she knew she would never be able to bear it. "You know, I was more attracted to your ass, but you got a nice set of tits too Artemis." He said as he tugged on her nipples a bit more. "This turning you on?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'm sure this will be heaven." He leaned down and placed his mouth over her left nipple. He quickly began fondling it with his tongue. Artemis let out another gasp as he continued the assault on both her breasts.

She gripped the bed sheets as tightly as she could and her eyes looked like they were going to roll to the back of her head. "Please, I won't last much longer..."

He bit down on her nipple and she let out a squeal. "Well, I guess you have been a pretty good girl. I guess you deserve your reward now." He backed away from Artemis and then stood up. He then began taking his shirt and pants off.

"Oh thank god!" Artemis said as she began sliding her jeans down. The two were completely naked. Artemis sat up on her knees. "Screw me!"

He stepped forward and then caressed her cheek. "I think you're missing a few words."

"Screw me please? Please?!"

"I don't know, that didn't sound all that sincere." Romeo said. "I think you should beg me."

Under normal circumstances, Artemis knew she would never beg. But this boy had been toying with her for so long, she needed release. She clasped her hands together. "I' begging you. I swear I'll do anything you want if you please just screw me now." She said with a desperate look on her face. "Please?"

Romeo admired the sight before him. Here he had a clearly strong willed and independent woman, on her knees and begging him to screw her. He reached down and cupped her chin. "I suppose that'll do for now." He said as he crawled back onto the bed.

Artemis smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed her and slowly lower her back down onto her back. After a few seconds of kissing her moved forward and entered her. Artemis moaned as he slowly slid into her nether lips. He began steadily thrusting in and out. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Artemis said as she clung to the bed sheets.

He began speeding up slightly. "Is this turning you on?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to slow down so you can savor it then?" He asked.

"No, please don't slow down!"

"So you want it hard and fast then?"

She nodded.

"Beg for it then."

"Please give it to me!"

"Give it to you how?"

"Give it to me hard and fast!"

He began thrusting harder and faster. Artemis panted as he relentlessly pounded into her. Artemis could feel herself beginning to reach her limit. "Oh god! Romeo! ROMEO!" She screamed out as she reached her climax. Her eyes rolled back as her juices began spilling out onto the bed.

When she finished her body went limp and she laid back trying to catch her breath. Romeo smiled and stroked her hair. "Wow, Artemis, you did a great job. You got a hell of a lot of stamina too. Most girls don't last that long. I'm going to have to keep you around for a while."

"Thank... you..."

He rolled over onto his back and laid down beside her. "So, be honest with me. Who was better, me or that redheaded dork you went out with?"

Artemis took a few moments to catch her breath. "You." She admitted. "Wally was good, but he always finished to quickly."

"Ah, an early shot huh?"

She shook her head. "Super speed."

He looked confused. "Wait, super speed? Like the Flash?"

"No, he was never as fast as the Flash. He couldn't quite keep up with him or Impulse." She said rolling over onto her stomach.

He shook his head as he tried to register what she just told him. "Wait a second. When you say Flash and Impulse, you mean the super heroes right?" She nodded. "So, you're boyfriend was a superhero?" She nodded once more.

He looked curious. When a girl was under his control, it was absolute. They maintained their personality of course, which is why Artemis remained so cheeky during sex, but they could not lie or disobey him. She had to be telling him the truth. "Tell me, how did you find out he was a hero?" He asked.

"I was put on the same team with him a few years ago."

"So, you're a hero too?"

She nodded. "I was green Arrow's apprentice."

"How many other heroes do you know?"

"Everyone registered on the league's roster, and a few loners."

An evil smile broke across his face. He had brought this girl in just to have a quick night of sex, but now he had access to the actual identity of super heroes. He reached over and cupped Artemis chin. "Oh Artemis my dear, we have so much to talk about, and so much work to do."


End file.
